Armageddon Conclave
The Armageddon Conclave was an Inquisition Conclave consisting of members of the Ordo Malleus. Named after the planet Armageddon, the Conclave's purpose was to prevent the summoning of another Daemon Primarch, to avoid another catastrophe like the one that befell Armageddon at the coming of Angron. History Armageddon The Conclave's founding dates back to 444.M41, when the Daemon Primarch of the World Eaters Traitor Legion, Angron invaded the planet Armageddon. Though the Forces of Chaos lost, and the Primarch sent back to the Warp for a hundred years, it was a costly victory: many Grey Knights and Space Wolves dead, millions of Imperial citizens and Armageddon Steel Legion Guardsmen killed, and thousands more corrupted by Chaos. Some Inquisitors noted that this was only possible because the Chaos forces were led by a Primarch. To state the obvious, Primarchs were the genetically-engineered transhuman sons of the Emperor of Mankind. Their powers easily surpassed that of any mortals and even their superhuman gene-sons, the Space Marines. Despite having turned their back against the Emperor more than 10,000 years ago, there is no denying that the living Traitor Primarchs are a powerful force, made even greater since they had ascended to Daemon Prince status. However, the Inquisition had underestimated their true might until the First War for Armageddon. Angron had single-handily wiped out numerous Grey Knights, powerful psykers and Adeptus Astartes who were bred to slay Daemons. If another Daemon Primarch ever emerged, would the Imperium be able to prevail? Worse, what would happen if more than one came into realspace? These were thoughts of Lady Inquisitor Olea Silvolis of the Ordo Malleus. The Imperium could not risk another massive Chaos invasion, especially one led by a Daemon Primarch. Gathering like-minded individuals of her Ordo, Olea formed the Armageddon Conclave, named in honor of those who died on said planet. The Conclave's purpose was to investigate and halt preemptively any attempts to summon a Daemon Primarch, as well as other Daemon Princes or the ascension of a heretic into one. The End Since its founding, the Armageddon Conclave, whether as a group or individually, faced numerous threats related to Daemon Princes. They banished many of these abominations back to the Warp, as well as stopped heretics and traitors who had tried to ascend into one and slaying their followers. Moving across the galaxy, they protected the Imperium many times, whether behind the shadows or on the battlefield. Accompanied by their Shock Troopers and their Chamber Militant, the Grey Knights, the Armageddon Conclave were succesful in their cause for many centuries. Unfortunately, the Conclave's time came to an end. The constant fighting against would-be Daemon Princes and the fully ascended cost the lives of many brave Inquisitors, and their followers. For even with faith and fury, facing such foes always left causalities. By 900.M41, the only surviving member was the Conclave's last leader, Lord Inquisitor Maverus Issolux. Maverus eventually met his end in 998.M41 at the hands of Balor the Anarchist of the Dark Core Warband. The Inquisitor had found evidence that Abaddon was planning another Black Crusade, but was killed on the planet Solomon along with his team of Grey Knights by the warband. With no Acolytes or surviving servants to carry on his work, the Armageddon Conclave was effectively destroyed. Jurisdiction Military Force As the Armageddon Conclave consisted of Ordo Malleus Inquisitors, the members had a substantial military force. Along with the Tempestus Scions under their command, the Conclave could call upon the Ordo Malleus' Chamber Militant, the Grey Knights. The Space Marine Chapter was mainly assembled if a Daemon Prince was present or if a large mass of Daemons was detected. However, when Maverus took over as leader, he decided to instead focus on a team of elite Grey Knights, Veterans who had fought for centuries against the Forces of Chaos. Headquarters The Silent Dagger Notable Actions Notable Conclave Members Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Inquisition